Against the Androids
by Contrail
Summary: [AU] Cell didn't travel back in time, but that doesn't mean the other androids aren't a threat to Goku and the others! First story in the Quarter Time Series.
1. Prologue

Against the Androids (Quarter Time Series #1) 

Prologue 

by Contrail 

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. The American translation is done by Funimation. I am not either one of them. 

* * *

**Early February, 767 - East 439 Mountain Area**

Winter's chill still held in amongst the peaks and valleys of this mountainous region. Smoke curled up lazily from the chimneys of a cozy whitewashed wooden frame house. A light dusting of snow covered the dwelling and the small clearing that surrounded it. Some tens of miles away as the crow flies, loud cries and sounds of exertion from two of the house's inhabitants filled the cold, dry air. As they had for most days of the nearly 3 years since Trunks' visit from the future, Son Goku and his son Gohan were training together with Piccolo in preparation for the androids' arrival. As the time for their arrival drew near, the three of them could only hope that their current strength, plus whatever gains remained to be made in the next few months, would be enough. 

Currently, Piccolo and Gohan were teamed up against Goku, who was managing to block every punch or kick either of them made. Fists and feet were flying with incredible speed. If an ordinary person had been watching their midair sparring, the most they would have seen of the combatants were blurs, if they could see them at all. As the sparring continued, however, Piccolo noticed something that disturbed him. Goku was beginning to seem tired, his breathing becoming somewhat labored. There was no way he should be tiring this quickly, though. He had lasted far longer without any noticeable strain previously. Something just wasn't right. 

He was about to call a halt to the training session, when Goku finally mistimed one of his blocks. Gohan's punch hit Goku in the side of his face, and set him hurtling towards the snow-covered ground below. "Dad?" Gohan asked quietly, shocked by the fact that he actually got a punch through, and by the result. When he saw that his father hit the ground and did not immediately get back up, he shouted, "Daddy!", and quickly flew towards where his father had landed. Piccolo followed only somewhat more slowly. 

Goku was kneeling in the small indentation caused by his landing, with one arm helping to support his weight while his other hand clutched at the fabric of his gi right above the middle of his chest, a pained look on his face. His chest... Of course! "The heart virus," Piccolo realized aloud. He turned towards Gohan, who was now kneeling next to his father in concern. "Go back to your house and tell your mother to prepare a bed for Goku to rest in. Have her find the medicine Trunks gave your father as well." 

Gohan's eyes widen for a moment as what was happening sunk in, then a determined look settled across his features as he answered, "Right." He gave his father one last worried glance before blasting off towards home. 

Piccolo bent down and helped Goku to his feet, letting Goku lean on him for support. Goku gave him a strained smile and said, "Thanks, Piccolo." 

"Don't mention it. Do you think you can manage to get back to your house?" 

"With your help, yes." 

"Fine, then let's go. The sooner you get that medicine, the better." They took off together, with Piccolo half-carrying Goku. As they flew at a slower than normal pace, the Namek's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. They'd spent most of the last year wondering when, or even if, Goku would fall ill due to the heart virus. It looked like Trunks' prediction had been true after all, although from what he had said they'd all thought it would happen earlier. Piccolo hoped the rest of the boy's predictions were at least as accurate. 

Chi-Chi and Gohan were waiting for them when they touched down in front of Goku's house. "Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi sighed, her eyes and voice full of concern, before gently taking Goku from Piccolo and whisking him away into the house. 

Gohan stopped Piccolo before he went into the house and asked, "Do you think my Dad will be okay?" He was trying to put a brave face on, but his voice betrayed his worry for his father. 

"I hope so, kid. I hope so." 

* * *

**Author's Note**

Welcome to the start of a new alternate timeline series, which examines what might have happened if Cell had not traveled back in time in search of Android 17 and 18. The existence of such a timeline can actually be inferred from the time travel mechanics and sequence of events shown in DBZ. [I'll spare you all the detailed explanation of why that is the case for now.] I've labeled this series 'Quarter Time' because we're shown three different timelines in the DBZ series (the main one, Cell's timeline, and Future Trunks' timeline); This timeline would therefore be the fourth one. Not that my version of how things might have turned out without Cell is any more canon than anyone else's. :^) 

I will be sticking rather close to canon in spots, in this story and others, though. Part of the goal of this little (or not so little, depending on how long I can manage to keep it up) series is to try to make it feel like it might've been canon. Thus, if things end up seeming like an episode rehashing at times, that's why, and I'll try to keep things entertaining nonetheless. 

As you may be able to tell from this prologue, this timeline corresponds to what Future Trunks knows of his past a bit more closely than the main DBZ timeline did. That's because Future Trunks' brief presence caused less changes to occur than Cell's 4 years of skulking around did. (Don't you just love chaos theory? :^) ) 

Anyway, I'd love to hear any feedback about this story, either through FF.net's review system or e-mail. I'll probably keep posting this thing even if you don't, though. ;^) 


	2. Earth's Special Forces Gather

Against the Androids (Quarter Time Series #1) 

Chapter 1: Earth's Special Forces Gather 

by Contrail 

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. The American translation is done by Funimation. I am not either one of them. 

* * *

**May 12th, 767**

Birds were singing, and early morning sunshine was shining on the small house in the 439 Mountain Area where one of the last of the Saiyan race lived. A tearful farewell was being shared between Goku, his wife Chi-Chi, and their son Gohan, while Piccolo waited impassively. 

"Promise me that you'll all take care care of each other," Chi-Chi was saying in a voice choked with tears she was refusing to shed. She held in her hands a bundle of food wrapped in a blue cloth. "How about a little lunch before you go?" 

"Mom, we don't have time for that," Gohan replied. 

"Thanks, bye!" Goku said, turning away from Chi-Chi and looking to the sky. "Let's do it!" The three warriors took to the air, heading southwest towards the place where the androids were fated to make their appearance. Gohan quickly pulled ahead of the older warriors, youthful impatience getting the better of him. 

"Slow down, Gohan!" Goku shouted ahead to him. "We'll get there in plenty of time. You'd better save your energy for the fight." 

Gohan looked back towards his dad, just then noticing how he'd been outpacing them. "Oh. Right, dad." He slowed down a bit, dropping back towards the others. 

There was a momentary silence, save for the sound of the air rushing past them. Then Piccolo began speaking. "For three years - three years! - we've trained just for this moment. But was it enough?" 

Goku glanced over towards Piccolo. "Why don't you ask me again this afternoon? I think we'll know by then." 

"If only we had more time. I feel like there's so much more I could have done to prepare. I could have gotten faster, I could've gotten stronger!" 

"Don't say that! You did as much as you could, Piccolo. We all did." 

They flew on in silence for a short time before Gohan suddenly smiled and laughed a little. "Hey, dad! Look! I can see Krillin!" 

"Huh?" Goku looked to see that Krillin was flying a little bit ahead of them. 

"Hey, Krillin!" Gohan called ahead to get Krillin's attention. Krillin's eyes widened a little, and he turned around to see the others behind him. Gohan flew ahead from where Goku and Piccolo were to join up with Krillin. 

"Hey, bro! Long time, no see." 

Goku pulled forward as well. "Hey, Krillin!" 

"Hey, Goku! How are you feeling? You had us all worried for a bit there." 

"Never felt better. That medicine from the future sure worked great! So, buddy, do you think you're about ready to tackle a couple of androids today?" 

Krillin's expression turned a bit worried. "Well, I suppose I'm as ready right now as I'm ever going to be, you guys." He closed his eyes. "I just wish that things didn't have to be this way." 

"Hey, look up ahead!" Gohan broke in. 

"Huh?" Krillin looked forward, and could see the tip of a mountain just over the horizon. 

"That must be the island, right there!" Gohan continued. The four of them accelerated a little, and were soon hovering over an island. A large mountain dominated one side of the island, and a decent size city spread out below it. Everything looked calm, as if the island's inhabitants had no idea of the danger they would soon be in. 

"Boy, there's a lot more people here than I thought," Goku commented as they looked down at the city. 

"Yeah, I didn't even know this city existed!" Krillin replied. 

"It looks like we'll have to divert the androids away from the city," Gohan continued. "'Cause if we don't, too many innocent people down there could get hurt." 

"Let's try not to get too far ahead of ourselves, you guys," Krillin said, glancing at the others. "We have to find them first." 

"Then we better start looking!" Goku decided. They started descending, moving towards the city and the mountain. 

As they were doing that, Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien were standing on a plateau most of the way up the mountain, looking up at the four flying figures. "I told you, Tien. It's him! Hey, Goku, down here!" Yamcha called out, attracting their attention. They all changed course to land on the plateau, with Bulma and Yamcha waving and shouting at them as they approached. Bulma was waving with only one arm, because she was holding an infant in the other one. Krillin's eyes widened and he made a surprised noise as he noticed this. 

"You're late! What took you guys so long?" asked Yamcha as they landed. 

Goku ignored his question and instead asked, "Bulma?" as she stepped closer to them. He wondered why was here, along with her baby, when she knew that things were going to get dangerous later. 

"It is Bulma." Gohan had had a little trouble recognizing her for a moment, since the last time he'd seen her her hair had been in an afro. It was now chin length and straight, with bangs. 

"Hey, guys. Wow, you all have been working out, haven't you?" Bulma asked, not paying attention to the incoherent surprised noises coming from the others. The child in her arms hid his face in her shirt. 

Goku was the first one to get over his surprise and step forward. "Bulma! What in the world do you think you're doing out here?" 

"I've come to watch you fight, silly. Oh, don't worry, I'll just stay for a while, and then I'll go home." 

Krillin leaned forward a little nervously. "Eheheh, I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking, but what's the deal with that baby, Bulma?" 

"Is he your son, Yamcha?" Gohan asked, looking towards Yamcha. "I'll bet he is." 

Yamcha just crossed his arms over his chest and hmphed. "It's not my kid." 

Krillin went, "Huh?" The kid wasn't Yamcha's? 

"Well, if you think that's a shock, just wait. Wait until she tells you who the father really is." With that, Yamcha turned away and stalked a few paces in the other direction. Krillin and Gohan stared after him, while Goku walked forward and bent down to get a good look at the baby, chuckling. 

"I'll bet it's Vegeta, isn't it?" Goku asked while wiggling his finger in front of the baby. "Right, Trunks?" 

"Hunh?" Gohan and Krillin looked towards Goku and Bulma again in surprise. 

"Now who told you that, Goku?" Bulma asked, a little surprised herself. "I wanted to keep it a secret. I was going to surprise you guys." 

Goku became nervous, realizing that he'd slipped up. He wasn't supposed to let people know that Trunks was Bulma and Vegeta's kid, and that he was the one who'd traveled back in time from the future. "Well, actually, I just thought I'd take a guess," he said nervously. "I mean, he kind of looks like Vegeta." 

"You guessed his name, too." 

"Yeah, what are the chances of that, huh? Um, maybe I'm psychic." Goku continued to laugh nervously. 

"Outrageous," Krillin commented, still shocked. "Who would have guessed, Bulma and Vegeta..." Yamcha just sat there with his head propped up on his hand, looking depressed. 

"Well, since we're on the subject," Piccolo finally spoke up, "where is Vegeta?" 

"I don't have a clue," Bulma answered. "I really haven't seen him around lately. I know he was training to come here and all, but what with the baby and all, well, I guess I must have lost track of him." 

"He'll show," Goku said confidently. "He wouldn't miss a fight." 

"I left Chaotzu at Roshi's," Tien said, joining the conversation. "To be honest with you, I didn't think the little guy would stand much of a chance out here." Goku nodded. 

"Bulma, what time is it?" Gohan asked as he approached her. 

"Well, it's..." She looked down at her watch. "According to my watch it's 9:30." 

Goku has walked up to her as well. "Bulma, you'd better get out of here before it's too late. Those androids are going to be here in half an hour!" 

Bulma just laughed. "Don't worry. I just want to see what these things look like and then I'll go." 

Meanwhile, Piccolo had moved so that he was standing at the edge of the plateau, staring down at the city, watching for any sign of the androids. Tien walked over next to him, looking down as well. "Well, it's almost show time. Just another thirty minutes to go." 

The group settled in to wait, Piccolo and Tien still watching the city below, while Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were clustered around Bulma and Trunks, trying to keep the baby entertained and not get too tense about what they knew was coming. Twenty minutes slowly crept by. 

"Quiet, you guys!" Piccolo's voice suddenly cut through the laughter coming from those who were watching Trunks. "Someone's coming." Everyone turned their heads to look in the same direction that Piccolo was. 

"Hey, do you... think it's them?" Gohan asked a bit hesitantly. The androids weren't supposed to be there for another ten minutes, but... 

"I can't tell yet," Krillin answered in a quiet voice. 

The black dot slowly grew larger as they watched, until they could discern that it was an aircar approaching. The driver of the aircar, Yajirobe, stuck his head out to the side as he sped closer to the group. "Yep, they're all right here. Just like Korin said." 

The others relaxed as they saw who was in the car, and waited for the aircar to land. "Yajirobe!" Goku said happily as the rotund swordsman hopped out of his vehicle. "Hey! You came to help us fight the androids!" 

Yajirobe just shot the grinning Saiyan a surly look, which made Goku's expression change from happy to confused. "No way! I just brought these sensu beans, from Korin." 

Goku's face immediately brightened. "Ah! Thanks a lot! And give my best to Korin." As Goku was saying this, Yajirobe handed him a bag of sensu beans, then turned to depart. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," was Yajirobe's reply as he got back into his aircar. "I'm out of here." 

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to stay and help us out?" 

"If you guys want to stay here and get yourselves killed, that's your own business. But I'm taking off while I still can." Yajirobe fit deeds to his words, turning the ignition on his aircar and racing back the way he came. Goku watched him go, a bit confused by his attitude, but soon just shrugged and went back to waiting. 

The minutes passed second by second, and 10:00 AM came and went. The city below them still seemed as peaceful as ever, and the warriors were beginning to get restless. Finally, Tien decided to speak up. "Don't you think it's a bit strange?" he asked with a slight frown. "It's already past ten o'clock, and there isn't a single sign of those androids." 

"Yeah, you're right," Gohan agreed. 

Yamcha walked up to the edge, where everyone else was already standing, shaking his head a little. "I can't believe I actually listened to that kid. Androids, that's a good one." 

"Don't be so literal, you guys. It's only 10:07," Bulma argued. "I wouldn't jump the gun just yet." 

Yamcha narrowed his eyes a little in irritation. "Excuse me, but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now. Sorry to disappoint you, Bulma, but those androids just aren't coming." 

As if to disprove his statement, the sound of a sudden explosion made everyone turn and look down towards the city. It looked like part of a city block had just gone up in flames. They were too far away to see or hear the commotion that was bound to follow such an explosion. "Whoa, what was that?" Goku asked. 

"It must be the androids," Piccolo said. 

"But, then why can't we sense their power levels?" Goku responded. 

"Well... They're both androids, aren't they? So maybe we can't," Gohan suggested. 

"Aaah... That's crazy!" Yamcha said. The idea of fighting opponents that they couldn't sense was a bit unnerving. 

"Oh, man..." Krillin moaned. 

"Even if it isn't the androids, the people down there could use our help, you guys. Krillin, look after these," Goku said as he tossed the bag of sensu beans to him. "We'll decide what to do when we get there and see what the situation is, but I don't want anyone trying to take the androids on by themselves." 

Piccolo looked at the scene of the explosion again and growled. "Let's go!" Bulma could only watch as they all lifted off from the ground and shot towards the city. 

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapter is mostly a rehashing of Episode 111, "The Androids Appear". The most significant changes I made were to the timing of Yajirobe's visit and how the androids got the attention of Earth's Special Forces. This was mostly done because I didn't want Yajirobe sticking around longer than necessary. He's not exactly my favorite character, and it's one less character that I have to juggle. Plus, this way they don't have waste time trying to find the androids. Things will diverge more as the story goes on, don't worry. 

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but at the same time I'm not sure how to fix it, so I'm going to go ahead and post it. Next chapter should be better. (At least I hope so...) 

Thanks goes to uncreative pseudonym, Mademoiselle Kazie, and Kelly Neptunus for their reviews. As always, I'd love to hear any feedback about this story, either through FF.net's review system or e-mail. 


	3. Confronting the Androids

Against the Androids (Quarter Time Series #1) 

Chapter 2: Confronting the Androids 

by Contrail 

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. The American translation is done by Funimation. I am not either one of them. 

* * *

**May 12th, 767 - Cilantro City, Amembo Island**

It was around midmorning on a beautiful day in early May. The temperature was pleasantly mild, and the only clouds to be seen were puffy and white. Throughout the city, people were going about their daily lives. Down one particular street a pair of visitors walked side by side. One of them, a girl with blonde hair and pale skin looked around with obvious disinterest. The boy beside her, who had black hair and darker skin, seemed more curious about their surroundings. Both of them looked to be in their late teens, and both of them had the same cold blue eyes. Their clothes were not too far out of the ordinary, allowing them to blend in with the other pedestrians easily. There was no outward sign of the incredible destructive power each of them held within. 

"I still don't understand why we bothered to come to this dump, Seventeen," the young woman said to her companion. 

"I told you before, Eighteen, I wanted to see why Dr. Gero chose this city to attack in hopes of getting the attention of Son Goku," Seventeen replied. 

"I don't see why you even care about that. We could have just gone to North City. It was a lot closer to where his lab was and there are just as many disgusting humans there to eliminate as there are here." 

"You have no idea what fun is, do you Eighteen? I thought it would be fun to see if Dr. Gero had a particular reason for picking this city to start with." 

"Going along with your strange ideas isn't fun, Seventeen, it's annoying. Blowing up some of these pathetic weaklings might be, however." Eighteen smirked evilly at this thought. 

Seventeen returned the smirk. "Indeed it would be." Looking around, he spotted a large truck filled with some sort of flammable liquid fuel moving down the street towards them. "That looks like it would make an amusing toy." He calmly stepped out into the street in front of the truck. 

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy kid!?!?" The truck's driver honked repeatedly and slowed down, trying not to run over him. Still completely call and wearing that evil smirk, Seventeen reached forward and grabbed the front end of the truck. Easily lifting the truck, he tossed it into a nearby gas station. The resulting explosion showered the area around it with fiery debris and rattled windows on all of the buildings that were close by. Blasting the gas station with an energy blast probably would have been equally effective, but Seventeen found doing it this way to be a lot more fun. 

As smoke began to rise from the burning gas station, the pedestrians in the vicinity snapped out of their shock and began to run screaming away from the disaster. "Look, Eighteen, they're providing the perfect environment for a little contest between us. Let's say that whichever one of us kills the most of them before they all run away, wins. How does that sound to you?" He began to gleefully blast the fleeing civilians. 

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "You can be so juvenile sometimes, Seventeen." Still, she began to join in the fun of slaughtering the helpless humans after a moment. 

*-----*.....*-----*.....*-----*.....*-----*.....*-----*.....*-----*

The smell of burning gasoline and the sickly-sweet odor of roasted flesh hung heavily in the smoke-laden air as the six warriors set down near where fires burned in the remains of a gas station. The light cast by the flames gave their surroundings a reddish cast as they searched the area for those who caused the explosion. Charred remains that were only sometimes identifiable as having been human surrounded what appeared at first glance to be a pair of human teenagers. But their cold dead eyes and identical cruel smiles revealed their true inhuman nature. 

The blonde female fired a small energy blast from one of her hands, striking one last fleeing civilian in the back. The victim's terrified scream as she burned to death caused most of the warriors' expressions to darken with anger. The black-haired male calmly turned to face them. "Look, Eighteen. Some uninvited guests have arrived," he said in a coldly mocking voice. 

Eighteen turned to see who her companion was talking about, idly tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Don't they know it's rude to drop by without calling first? Of course, getting their attention was the point of this little exercise, Seventeen. Although I thought it would take much more destruction to get them to show up." 

Piccolo calmly asked, "So you're the androids? About time you showed your faces." 

Seventeen narrowed his slanted ice-blue eyes at him. "How could you know that my sister and I are androids? You even seem to have expected our arrival here. What do you know of us? Tell me!" 

"If you're so tough, why don't you try to make us?" Piccolo responded. 

Seventeen smirked. "Why not? It might be fun." A gust of wind fanned the flames behind them higher as all six of Earth's Special Forces took up fighting stances while Seventeen began to calmly walk towards them. Eighteen stayed where she was standing, arms crossed over her chest, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. 

Goku turned his head towards Piccolo and said quietly, "There's way too many innocent people around here! We've got to lead these two out of the city." 

Seventeen paused. "Yes, I suppose the fragile humans around here might distract you from our fight. Shall we take care of that problem, Eighteen?" 

The blonde android smirked back at him. "Gladly." Each of them calmly raised a hand into the air, energy crackling as it gathered in the palms of their hands. As one, they released it, letting it leap out and cut through the air like a knife, shattering building after building. With a slow sweep of their arms, they spread the destruction all around them, every movement accompanied by a fresh cacophony of shattering glass and toppling concrete. 

Goku was the first one to break out of his shock at the androids' casual and effortless destruction of the city. With a heartfelt cry he rushed forward, intent on stopping them before they could cause any more harm. His outstretched fist impacted on the side of Seventeen's face, spinning him part of the way around and forcing him to take a couple of steps backwards before he regained his balance. Eighteen paused in her destruction to see how her brother would react. 

As Goku slowly returned his fist to his side, Seventeen turned back towards him, gently rubbing his cheek where Goku has struck him. As the Saiyan and the android stared at each other, the other warriors took in the devastation that now surrounded them. Smoke billowed from the burning stumps of buildings that had once reached towards the sky. Shards of glass glittered on the ground, reflecting the firelight, and large chunks of concrete and steel clogged the roads, crushing cars and pedestrians alike. No structure remained untouched as far as any of them could see. 

"You monsters!" Goku nearly growled at the androids. 

Seventeen raised an eyebrow at Goku's angered glare. "I thought you wanted to fight without distractions. We were merely trying to clear an area to fight in. I suppose all the burning wreckage might get in the way, though." 

How could they kill all those people with no more emotion than one would shoo swatting a fly? "Come with me, I'll take you someplace where I can smash you both to bits!" 

"I don't care where we fight, just as long as we start fighting soon," Eighteen said, her annoyed expression and bored pose revealing her impatience. 

"Well, then, lead us to where you'd rather fight, Son Goku," Seventeen said. 

Surprise showed to various degrees on the face of the six warriors defending the Earth. The androids knew who they were? "How did you know Goku's name?" Tien asked. 

"We know who all of you are," Seventeen replied with an enigmatic smirk. 

The wailing sirens of fire trucks and ambulances could be heard in the distance, drawing ever closer. "We can ask questions later," Goku stated, raising his power level enough to make an aura of white flame to spring up around him. They had to get the androids away from here before they caused anymore damage. "Let's go!" he cried, shooting up into the sky, heading towards the northwest. The androids took off after him, keeping up without any noticeable effort on their part. The remaining five warriors quickly powered up and followed after them. 

The crackling of the fires and the wailing of the sirens quickly faded behind them, leaving the rushing of the air past them as they flew the only sound they heard. The world passed beneath them in patches of green and blue and brown. They continued on, following Goku, for perhaps half an hour, passing to the west of South City early on. The longer they continued their silent flight, the more impatient the blonde android appeared to become. 

"Do you even know where you're leading us?" Eighteen finally asked Goku, who gave no sign that he even heard her as he continued to fly. She grumbled under her breath a little in annoyance. "Fine. If you're going to be that way about it, this should be good enough. It's out in the middle of nowhere so none of your precious little humans will get hurt when we fight." 

Both of the androids stopped flying forwards and began to slowly descend to the ground. The other warriors followed them, most of them looking around cautiously at the location the androids had chosen to fight in. Piccolo in particular wondered why they had chosen that specific spot. They had set down on one of the few large flat areas of this region's generally rough terrain. All around the edges of the area were rocky outcroppings. There were many places one of the androids could hide within them, and without being able to sense their energy they'd never be able to spot them until it was too late. 

In a low voice that nonetheless carried to the entire group, Piccolo said, "We mustn't underestimate them, you guys. They chose this place for its strategic value." 

The slightest of nods is all the acknowledgment Goku gave to Piccolo's statement. His attention was almost completely focused on the androids. "Before we get this little show started, I want to know how you knew our names." 

"Why should we bother to tell you?" Eighteen snorted. "It won't matter much once you're dead." 

"Hold on, sister," Seventeen said as he placed a hand on one of Eighteen's arms, provoking a glare from her. "I think killing them would be more fun if they knew why we were doing it." 

Pulling her arm away from Seventeen's grasp, she snapped, "Fine! If you want to explain things to them, go ahead. Just let me know when the fighting starts so I can start paying attention again." She strode a few paces away from him and sat down on a rock, facing away from everyone. 

Turning back to address Goku, Seventeen began his explanation. "Dr. Gero, the scientist who created us, spent years gathering information about you, your abilities, your allies, and your enemies. When he was making us to defeat you, he made sure we knew about everyone that might get in our way. He wanted your destruction of the Red Ribbon Army to be avenged by your death." 

"This is just a grudge?" Goku asked. 

"Not really," Seventeen replied. "We don't care about what Gero made us for, we just want to have some fun. The only reason we've followed his plans as much as we have was to get a chance to fight you. Beating you into the ground will be a better test of our abilities than wrecking that city was. After all, you have to beat the best to prove that you're the best. Not that that should be difficult given Gero's projections of what your current abilities are." He smirked at Goku. 

"I see," Goku replied, frowning. All that destruction just because the two androids were bored... "So did Dr. Gero spy on me during the fight on Namek as well?" 

"No, he thought he had enough information to predict how much your power would increase by then. Even if your power greatly exceeds his predictions, I should still be more than powerful enough to kill you." 

"I guess we'll just have to find out if that's true or not," Goku said with a hint of a smile. It fades as he begins to concentrate on making the change into a Super Saiyan. Muscles expand in size as they increase in strength, and the sheer power he evokes makes the folds of his clothing ripple as his hair begins to rise upwards and stiffen. His eyes flicker between black and teal before settling on teal, and with a shout an aura of golden flame surrounds him as his hair turns gold, completing the transition. 

Seventeen quietly observed Goku's transformation. He was not equipped with the ability to detect the strength of his opponents, but the flaring aura and physical changes made it obvious that Goku had increased his power in some fashion. Perhaps he had discovered a transformation that did not rely on seeing a full moon like his ability to change into a giant ape? Well, whatever Goku had done, it couldn't have made him stronger than Seventeen. 

"Look, sis, he decided he wanted to be a blonde like you," he remarked snidely. 

Eighteen, who had turned to watch Goku power up as well, stood up in response to her brother's comment. "It's finally time for us to see how tough the great Son Goku is," she said with a cold smile. "Ready, Seventeen?" 

"No, I want to face him by myself," Seventeen replied. 

Eighteen shrugged. "Have it your way. At least it'll be more interesting than listening to you talk. But I won't let you have all the fun; If his friends interfere I'll have to step in." She flew to the edge of the tableland and perched on top of one of the outcroppings, where she could watch and be out of the way of the fight. 

"Do you agree to face me alone?" Seventeen asked Goku. 

Goku nodded. "I'm not going let you have a chance to hurt anymore innocent people." He turned to face the five warriors gathered near him. "Please stay out of this, you guys." 

Most of them nodded, but Gohan looked up at him with concern and asked, "Are you sure, Dad? We have no idea how strong they are." 

"Yes, I am. Fighting them is the only way to find that out, and it will be better if I'm only fighting one of them while I'm doing that." 

Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien moved away from the upcoming battle as Goku increased his power even further. The aura around him steadied and he crouched down into a ready stance, eyes locked on Seventeen. "Let's go." 

* * *

**Author's Note**

I got the name of the island the androids attack from the Project: Shinonome (www.dbzoa.net /features/projectscript.html) translation of Japanese episode 127 (American episode 112). The city on the island is not named in that translation; The American dub gives a name for the city, but I can't quite figure out what exactly it is. I chose 'Cilantro' as the city's name to follow the spices theme for names of cities the androids attack. If anyone knows the actual name, please let me know. 

Also, some of the dialogue used in this chapter is taken from that translation, as opposed coming from the American dub like all the dialog in the last chapter. 

I thought I would get to the fight between Seventeen and Goku in this chapter, but it's running a little long already. Ah, well, you'll get to see that in the next chapter. 


End file.
